De fil en aiguille
by Abbym0
Summary: Castiel était un ange en proie au doute et Dean était un simple chasseur face à une situation qui le dépassait. Mais de fil en aiguille une relation qui n'a rien d'amicale s'insinue entre eux, malgré eux.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **On se retrouve pour une nouvelle trilogie d'OS. Les événements s'enchaînent, laissant quelques mois (ou saisons) s'écouler entre chaque OS.**

 **Il n'y a pas vraiment de temporalité précise, ici vous constaterez qu'on se trouve approximativement dans la saison 4, à leurs débuts.**

 **La suite sera pour samedi prochain.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

« -Je suis en train de rêver ? » demande Dean.

« -Non. » répond la voix rauque de l'ange.

Dean n'aime vraiment pas les anges. Tous des connards, toujours en train de s'immiscer dans sa vie ou ses rêves à un tel point qu'il ne sait jamais dans quelle réalité il se trouve. Il n'a rencontré que Castiel et Uriel à vrai dire mais il est réellement persuadé que ce sont tous des putains de connards ailés. Pourtant Cas a l'air différent d'eux autres. Il est plus… Humain ? Oui ça doit être ça le terme, bien qu'il dérange Dean.

Le fait est qu'il ne ressemble pas aux autres anges, que le chasseur ressent un besoin irrépressible de se rapprocher de lui, de mieux le connaître, lui laisser sa chance. Tout ça est surmonté d'un curieux désir de lui retirer son balais dans le cul chaque fois qu'il le voit et de… Il ne sait pas comment nommer ça. Ou plutôt il ne veut pas.

« -Faut que tu arrêtes de venir quand je dors Cas. »

« -Pourquoi ça ? » demande l'ange perdu dans la requête de son protégé.

« -Parce que ça ne se fait pas. Et que c'est mieux que tes interlocuteurs soient éveillés quand tu viens les voir non ? » dit-il en l'emmenant dans la cuisine pour ne pas réveiller Sam.

« -Je savais que tu ne dormais pas. » déclare solennellement Castiel.

« -On va faire comme si je ne venais pas d'entendre qu'en plus de ça tu me surveilles. » rajoute ironiquement Dean à mi-voix en détournant le regard au ciel.

« -Je veille sur toi, c'est différent. » annonce-t-il.

Le chasseur relève ses yeux dans les siens pour y mirer sa grâce bleutée et s'y perd. Son innocence enfantine dans ses propos et la pureté de ses intentions l'étonneront toujours. Ça ne fait que quelques mois que cet ange l'a sorti de l'Enfer et il est loin de bien le connaître mais s'il a appris une chose c'est qu'il est bien trop facile de se réfugier dans ses prunelles. Il se gifle mentalement pour se concentrer sur la réalité et passe une main sur son visage pour reprendre contenance.

« -Pourquoi t'es ici ? »

« -Pour discuter. » répond-il de façon neutre.

« -Ça je m'en étais douté. » rétorque l'aîné des Winchester en levant les yeux au ciel pendant que Castiel tente de déchiffrer sa réaction.

« -Pourquoi sembles-tu énervé ? » demande l'ange perplexe.

« -Je ne suis pas… »

Il n'achève pas sa phrase et jette un œil sur son petit frère pour s'assurer qu'il dort toujours étant donner qu'il a haussé le ton sans le vouloir. Sammy dort encore.

« -Je ne suis pas énervé Cas. Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu es ici et repars voir les trouducs qui te servent de potes. »

L'ange penche la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux. Dean ment, il a l'air énervé ou au moins agacé par quelque chose. Mais il n'est pas en mesure de tout comprendre des humains alors il ne cherche pas plus loin.

« -Parle autrement de ma famille, Dean. » tonne-t-il, son arrogance angélique étant loin d'être totalement dissipée « Je suis justement ici au nom des anges pour te dire que tu nous dois le respect et que tu devras nous écouter le moment venu. » déclare-t-il d'une traite en fuyant le regard de l'humain.

Dean est toujours en colère mais pas vraiment contre Castiel, plutôt contre lui-même, contre ce sentiment étrange qui grandit en lui malgré lui. Mais tout ça s'estompe lorsqu'il sent une sorte de mélancolie dans la voix de l'ange qui n'ose le regarder en face en prononçant ses mots. On pourrait presque croire qu'il a appris cette phrase par cœur et la récite bêtement.

« -Cas, tu vas bien ? » demande le chasseur rempli soudainement d'empathie pour cet être qui semble blessé tout en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Lorsque les yeux de Dean croisent ceux de l'ange c'est de la peur mêlée de tristesse qu'il y perçoit. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprend que Castiel ressent réellement des émotions et qu'il n'est pas seulement une arme de Dieu.

« -Oui. » tente-t-il de répondre sèchement se reculant.

« -Si tu veux que je te fasse confiance parle-moi. » ordonne doucement le chasseur.

« -Je ne peux pas. » avoue l'être céleste en regardant les lames du plancher.

« -Pourquoi ? » questionne Dean, perdu.

« -Je n'en ai pas le droit. Ils… Mes frères… Trouvent que je me rapproche trop de toi. »

Castiel aimerait lui dire. Il aimerait lui dire de ne surtout pas l'écouter, que si jamais il suit les ordres des anges rien n'irait plus, qu'ils le détruiront lui ainsi que la moitié de la planète. Mais non, il n'en a pas le droit.

Le trouble du chasseur revient, plus fort que jamais. Ils le trouvent proche de lui… Castiel est donc peiné par sa faute. Il aimerait faire quelque chose pour changer la donne, n'importe quoi mais il n'est qu'un homme et eux des anges du Seigneur.

Non il ne peut vraiment rien pour lui et ça lui vrille les tripes rien que d'y penser. Cet être paraît être rempli de doutes, d'incertitudes et tout ça à cause de lui. Peut-être peut-il au moins faire ça, laisser cette curieuse tentation prendre le dessus, peut-être que ça apporterait du réconfort à cet ange…

Non il ne doit pas, tout ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère, il sent son cœur frapper contra sa cage thoracique encore plus fort rien qu'à cette pensée qui devient de plus en plus présente dans son esprit. La demande que lui fait son cerveau devient un incontrôlable désir, la tentation devient réalité.

Il fait un pas timide vers l'ange et relève sa tête du bout des doigts. De la mélancolie, toujours et encore de la mélancolie dans ses foutus yeux bleus. Alors Dean laisse glisser sa main derrière sa nuque et presse doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes se giflant déjà mentalement d'avoir cédé à cette envie qui le rongeait depuis longtemps déjà.

Lorsqu'il se recule il fait face à un ange qui semble perplexe quant à ce qu'il vient de se produire, plissant les yeux, tentant de comprendre. Dean quant à lui reste hébété par son propre geste durant un court instant, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

« -Tu… Tu sais ce que je viens de faire ? Enfin tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » finit-il par articuler.

Castiel fait non de la tête. Il n'en a réellement aucune idée, il côtoie les humains depuis trop peu de temps. En revanche il n'a pas trouvé la chose désagréable, loin de là.

« -Ok… » souffle-t-il soulagé « N'en parle à personne tu m'entends ? Personne. Surtout pas aux anges. Et ne fais ça à personne d'autre. » continue le chasseur en tentant de masquer sa panique.

Son interlocuteur hoche la tête avant de s'envoler, l'incompréhension de même que la fascination se lisant encore sur ses traits. Dean passe sa main dans ses cheveux, se demandant ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête.

Il s'allonge dans son lit, bien qu'il doute que le sommeil soit facile à trouver. Il sait très bien pourquoi il a osé son geste : ça fait des mois qu'il en crevait d'envie. Dès la première fois qu'il a vu cet emplumé avec son air arrogant il a eu envie de lui clouer le bec de cette manière. Mais quand même, était-ce une raison pour le faire ?

Il soupire longuement en se demandant de quoi sera fait le lendemain et finit par s'endormir, un ange traversant ses rêves.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey everybody !**

 **Comme promis voici la suite pour qu'on puisse avancer un peu dans cette petite histoire...**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

« -Cas, ramène tes fesses. On a besoin de toi. »

L'ange atterrit au beau milieu de la pièce, répondant à la demande du chasseur.

« -Tu appelles ça une prière ? » demande-t-il ironiquement « De plus tu dis "on" mais je ne vois que toi. » finit par constater Castiel après avoir fait le tour de la pièce des yeux.

Dean sourit. Il semblerait que l'ange ait fini par apprendre des choses quant aux attitudes humaines ou en tout cas l'ironie.

« -Sam est parti chercher des ingrédients pour faire un sort de… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » questionne le chasseur incrédule en voyant Castiel le dévisager d'une manière étrange.

« -Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder ? »

« -Disons que d'habitude tu ne le fais pas. Enfin pas comme ça en tout cas… » explique-t-il perplexe sentant le regard de l'être d'éther le transpercer.

« -De quoi as-tu besoin Dean ? » coupe-t-il court à sa constatation.

« -Il nous faudrait de l'huile sacrée. »

« -Très bien. » lâche l'ange avant de s'envoler pour réapparaître trois secondes plus tard avec une amphore dans les mains.

L'aîné des Winchester ne peut s'empêcher de laisser paraître un sourire face à l'efficacité de l'ange.

« -Pourquoi souris-tu ? » en posant le vase antique sur une table, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« -Tu m'étonneras toujours… » en dodelinant de la tête « Tu ne peux pas faire plus rapide encore ? » se moque le chasseur.

« -Bien sûr que si. » le plus sérieusement du monde « Je suis désolé si j'ai mis trop de temps, la prochaine fois je… »

Dean craque en voyant que l'ange n'a pas saisi l'ironie de ses mots. Son cœur fait une longue chute libre pour ensuite battre encore plus vite, plus fort, réchauffant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Le pauvre Castiel n'a pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que des lèvres se posent sur les siennes.

L'ange presse sa bouche contre celle de Dean aussi bien qu'il le peut, n'étant toujours pas très à l'aise avec son véhicule et ayant toujours des manières assez gauches. Il entoure le cou de l'humain de ses bras, le faisant son prisonnier. Il sait que c'est égoïste mais il veut Dean rien que pour lui et lui seul. Simplement, il le veut.

Ça fait un moment maintenant qu'ils ont cette pratique. Quand bon lui semble, le chasseur embrasse tout simplement Castiel. Une simple pression de lèvres, sans plus. Ils ne se sont donné aucune explication, aucun règlement, aucune prise de tête quand à cela. C'est devenu plutôt naturel.

Les premiers temps l'ange ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce geste de la part de son protégé, Dean pensait même qu'il commettait une sorte de viol ou d'agression envers lui. Mais en l'absence de signe de défense de son ami il continuait. Après tout ça n'est jamais juste qu'un petit bisou de rien du tout. Sauf que ça se répète encore et encore, presque systématiquement chaque fois qu'ils se voient en l'absence de regards externes.

Depuis quelques temps l'ange l'enserre de ses bras et ses lèvres répondent à celles de Dean. Sa grâce tremble toujours d'une drôle de façon mais ça reste agréable. Chaque fois que cette rencontre se produit il a l'impression de retrouver un petit coin de paradis et chaque fois qu'ils se séparent sa grâce le brûle douloureusement, réclamant de nouveau cette union.

Castiel en veut plus, toujours plus. Alors pour la première fois depuis que leurs chemins se sont croisés, lorsque Dean écarte ses lèvres des siennes, l'ange repart immédiatement à l'assaut de celles-ci et resserre toujours plus ses bras autour de lui. Le chasseur est étonné mais en profite encore un peu, prenant ce que cet être peut lui donner, sentant ses joues s'empourprer et son cœur s'emballer quant à cet élan si soudain et inexpliqué. Il finit malgré tout par se séparer de lui, pour de bon cette fois.

« -Cas… Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » demande l'aîné des Winchester pantois.

L'ange laisse ses bras retomber et regarde une fois encore le chasseur avec cette même lueur qui ne lui plaisait pas il y a deux minutes encore.

« -Je sais ce que ça veut dire Dean. » déclare-t-il sérieusement.

« -De quoi tu parles ? » fait-il troublé.

« -De ça. » lâche le messager du Seigneur avant de se rapprocher pour l'embrasser.

Dean le repousse gentiment de ces mains avant que ça ne se produise.

« -Je… Tu… Quoi ? » rougit-il d'embarras « Qu'est-ce que tu penses savoir exactement ? » le questionne-t-il avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, sentant ses jambes incapables de survivre à la suite.

« -Tu tiens à moi. » en le rejoignant « Mais ce n'est pas grave Dean. » s'empresse-t-il de poursuivre en voyant la mine paniquée de l'humain « C'est tout à fait légitime. Je tiens aussi énormément à toi. Il faut juste que tu m'éclaires sur un point. Pourquoi faisons-nous ça alors que de ce que j'ai pu voir c'est une activité exclusive aux couples ? »

Dean passe des joues légèrement rosies à la tête totalement cramoisie. Lui-même ne se l'explique pas alors comment parler de ça à un ange ? Il en a envie, c'est tout. Ou plutôt il est attiré à ses lèvres comme un aimant à un frigo. C'est physique, il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Parfois son corps tout entier se met en alerte, son cœur bat la chamade jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse ce simple geste, cette simple pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes qui apaise tout son être.

Enfin ça c'est ce dont il se convainc. Il y a toujours une raison pour agir d'une certaine façon et pas d'une autre. Même cet ange, aussi candide et naïf qu'il est, lui demande le sens de ce geste. Au fond il n'est pas si innocent que ça remarque Dean puisqu'il répond et participe à cette étrange anomalie.

« -Je… Je ne sais pas Cas, c'est comme ça. » lâche-t-il en retrouvant son calme face à cet ange perdu « Et toi, pourquoi tu le fais à ton tour ? » demande-t-il tout aussi désemparé qu'embarrassé.

« -Je crois que j'en ai besoin. » explique-t-il aussi franchement qu'il a l'habitude de l'être « C'est tellement paisible et plaisant… Je ne connais pas encore de mots humains assez forts pour décrire ce que je ressens. »

A dire vrai Castiel ne dit pas la vérité. Sur la dernière phrase qu'il a prononcé du moins mais il n'a pas envie de perturber plus cet humain qu'il ne l'est déjà. Dean, qui n'y voit rien d'autre qu'un ange perdu dans des émotions trop humaines alors il ne cherche pas plus loin.

Après avoir laissé planer un léger silence, l'être d'éther se lève et fait face l'humain.

« -Je vais y aller. » annonce-t-il avec un regard rempli de douceur.

Dean lève les yeux vers lui et hoche la tête avant de le voir disparaître.

« -Eh merde… » lâche le chasseur dans le vide pour lui-même « Avec un ange du Seigneur en plus… » continue-t-il dépité.

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.**

 **A samedi pour la suite~**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hey everybody !**

 **Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette petite trilogie, vos reviews me font chaud au cœur.**

 **J'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir avec ce dernier opus.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Cette fille rit aux éclats, Dean en sourit, Sam finit sa bière, Castiel soupire. Exactement 7 mètres séparent Dean de leur table, 10 centimètres séparent son visage de celui de cette fille et 2 centimètres séparent leurs mains posées sur leur table.

« -Castiel, je rentre au motel. Viens avec moi. » conseille le cadet des Winchester avec bienveillance en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'ange.

« -Je reste ici. »

Sam lève les yeux au ciel, se demandant pourquoi cet ange s'obstine à se faire tant de mal et s'en va, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le suivra pas quoiqu'il en coûte.

La fille dit quelque chose à l'oreille du chasseur qui fend ses lèvres d'un sourire. Cependant celui-ci se fane lorsqu'il tombe sur le regard empli de tristesse de l'ange. La fille s'inquiète et pose une main sur son avant-bras. Dean lui parle alors à son tour au creux de l'oreille, la faisant rire de nouveau et se redonnant contenance à lui-même. Le regard de l'aîné des Winchester chute sur la poitrine en convulsion de la fille et il reprend pleinement confiance en lui.

Et Castiel reste là, à sa table devant six bouteilles bières vides. Il attend le moment fatidique, le moment où une fois de plus sa grâce se tordra de douleur en voyant le chasseur partir au fond du bar main dans la main avec la fille. Un jour peut-être que Dean comprendra pourquoi chaque soir il le fixe, assit à 7 mètres de lui en attendant que cette chasse se finisse.

La fille se lève, Dean l'imite. Elle lui prend la main et se dirige dans la direction des toilettes du bar. Sans trop comprendre comment il est parvenu jusque là, l'ange attrape l'autre main du chasseur qui se retourne immédiatement, surpris.

« -Cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'interloque-t-il.

« -Je… » est tout ce qu'il parvient a articuler après quelques secondes de mutisme.

« -Cas ? » réitère Dean, ayant toujours les deux mains prises.

« -Je… Crois que je devrais y aller. » constate la fille avant de partir silencieusement par l'autre côté du bar.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? » continue l'aîné des Winchester.

Ayant un très net aperçu de sa réponse, sans prévenir, Castiel plaque Dean contre un mur, son bras gauche en travers de son torse, l'autre main prenant son menton en otage, faisant glisser son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. Le regard de l'humain est paniqué, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que l'ange a dans la tête, s'il va le frapper voire le battre à mort ou alors l'embrasser ici, en publique, face au monde qui peuple ces lieux.

Le messager de Dieu quant à lui, est furieux d'une double fureur, à la fois colérique et sentimentale. Il avance son visage près de celui de son protégé, plongeant droit dans ses yeux, ne lui laissant plus aucune échappatoire possible. Leur échange de regard se fait long, rempli de questions muettes et de détresse venant des deux partis. Finalement l'ange plaque durement sa bouche contre la sienne sans préavis.

Dean tente de se débattre, posant ses mains sur ses pectoraux, le repoussant de toutes ses forces mais Castiel ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Ses mains encadrent à présent le visage de l'humain qui, las de cette lutte tant interne qu'externe, relève finalement ses bras pour les passer autour du cou de l'ange qui dépose de nouveaux baisers, plus doux, plus chauds et plus humides. Les mains de Castiel descendent licencieusement le long des hanches de Dean pour s'y agripper et rapprocher son bassin du sien avec ferveur, faisant se heurter leurs intimités. Le chasseur, surpris de cette initiative, lâche un grognement qui se veut réprobateur mais laisse entendre tout le contraire.

Mais Castiel s'en fiche, il laisse sa langue glisser à l'intérieur de la bouche de Dean qui tente de le repousser une fois encore sans grand succès et avec moins de conviction qu'avant, laissant sa langue danser avec celle de l'ange au gré de ses envies. L'envoyé du Seigneur laisse alors le chasseur visiter intégralement sa bouche, se languissant du fait que Dean laisse ce baiser s'exprimer comme il se doit, profitant pour la première fois du goût de ses papilles qu'il n'avait jamais encore touché des siennes.

« -Pas de tarlouzes ici ! » hurle une voix dans la pièce.

Une sorte de courant d'air passe. Lorsque Dean rouvre les yeux ils sont dans une chambre de motel qui semble être en réalité leur chambre. Castiel s'écarte alors de lui d'un pas, relâchant sa prise.

« -On est… ? »

« -Dans une chambre voisine de la tienne. » achève l'ange.

Dean cligne des yeux pour assimiler les différentes informations de ces deux dernières minutes avant de revenir subitement à la réalité.

« -Tu… Putain Cas, tu m'as fait quoi là ? »

Le chasseur semble effaré de ce qui vient de se produire. Jamais ils n'avaient fait ça où en tout cas pas comme ça. Tout était toujours tellement chaste avant. C'était pourtant implicite, marqué dans leur contrat invisible qu'ils n'avaient jamais signés qu'il ne devaient pas dépasser cette limite, celle du barrage qu'offrent leurs lèvres. Mais il l'a fait.

« -A toi de me dire ce qu'elles ont de plus que moi Dean. Dis-moi pourquoi tu préfères faire ces choses là avec ces femmes. »

Une larme. Une simple et horrible larme rageuse de la part de l'ange et Dean sent son cœur se fendre, oubliant tout le reste. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer auparavant.

« -Cas, c'est ça qui t'embête ? » demande-t-il doucement.

« -Qui m'embête est un euphémisme ! » hurle-t-il en laissant couler deux autres larmes colériques.

« -Non je t'en pris, ne pleure pas. » en essuyant ces terrifiantes perles d'eau de ses pouces.

« -Tu te souviens de la première fois ? Tu te souviens m'avoir dit de ne faire ça a personne d'autre ? »

Dean hoche silencieusement la tête, sentant qu'il est préférable de se taire.

« -J'ai toujours respecté ça. Mais toi… » prenant un air dégoûté en réprimant un véritable sanglot.

« -Cas… »

« -Ne me sors pas d'excuses bidons. » la voix blanche.

« -D'accord. »

L'humain chasse une fois de plus l'eau du visage de l'ange et le prend en coupe.

« -La vérité c'est que je ne veux pas t'infliger ça. » commence-t-il nerveusement « T'as fais beaucoup de choses pour moi, des choses même incroyables. Mais… Je ne l'ai jamais mérité. Je ne te mérite pas. Et peu importe de quelle nature il est je mérite encore moins ton amour. Alors je ne veux pas faire ce genre de chose avec toi. Ça serait contre nature. Je ne veux pas t'avilir avec ces choses là, tu es un ange Cas, un être bien trop vertueux, trop pur. »

« -Je t'aime. » prononce l'ange comme si cela pouvait changer la donne.

« -Moi aussi Cas. » peine-t-il a avouer « Mais c'est pas comme ça que ça marche. »

« -Tu ne me désire pas ? Pas comme elles ? » demande-t-il avec candeur.

« -Là n'est pas la question… »

Les yeux de l'ange deviennent aussi rond que des billes tant il est horrifié par le détournement de conversation de Dean. De nouvelles gouttes de sel naissent à ses yeux.

« -Si ! Pardon Cas. Bien sûr que oui je te désire. » se reprend-il rapidement tout en s'étonnant lui-même de sa propre franchise.

Tout ce que l'ange parvient à donner pour réponse est un regard rempli d'angoisse et de peine.

« -Ok, t'as gagné… » lâche finalement le chasseur désarmé.

Dean passe sa main contre la nuque de l'être d'éther et colle ses lèvres aux siennes. L'ange n'a aucune réaction, ne croyant pas aux intentions de l'humain. Le chasseur décide alors de forcer le passage de ses lèvres pour y faire entrer sa langue et l'inviter à valser avec la sienne. Castiel finit mollement par accepter la sollicitation pendant que Dean fait quelques pas en arrière afin de le conduire sur le lit pour plus de confort.

Le messager de Dieu devient entreprenant, se faisant chef de ce combat infernal que se disputent leurs bouches, laissant également libre court à ses mais qui glissent le long du dos du chasseur tandis que Dean préfère s'en tenir aux cheveux de l'ange qu'il aime taquiner de ses doigts, les faisant se balader dans son étonnante masse capillaire. Les mains de l'être céleste finissent par atterrir sous le t-shirt de l'humain qui immédiatement l'arrête en les retirant de cet endroit.

« -Non Cas. Désolé… Je croyais que je pouvais mais… Je ne veux pas… »

« -M'avilir c'est bien ça ? » demande-t-il d'un air conciliateur.

Le chasseur hoche silencieusement la tête tandis que l'ange lui offre un sourire navré, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts, approchant lentement son visage de celui de Dean, rempli d'appréhension, pour finalement poser sa bouche sur la sienne laissant au passage sa langue partir à la rencontre de sa sœur jumelle. L'humain s'en trouve désarmé. Ce n'est pas rempli d'appétit amoureux débordant comme l'a fois d'avant non c'est seulement tendre et chaleureux.

Castiel fait poids sur le chasseur pour l'allonger. Sans aucune résistance de part, il laisse glisser ses doigts le long de son cou pour y sentir sa peau frissonner. Pris d'une envie soudaine qu'il ne saisit pas vraiment lui-même, il descend ses lèvres le long de son cou, sentent sa peau chaude brûler sous le joug de ses lèvres.

« -Cas, arrête. » le supplie Dean qui de trouve en dessous de lui, à sa merci.

« -Pourquoi ? » questionne l'ange qui relève la tête, le visage rempli d'incompréhension.

« -Je… »

« -Tu n'as aucune excuse Dean. C'est toi qui as tout commencé alors que je n'étais qu'un soldat du Paradis. Maintenant je ne suis plus qu'un simple ange. Assume tes actes. »

« -C'est pas ça. » en souriant d'amusement quant à l'entêtement de Castiel « Cas, je t'aime. »

« -Oh. » répond-il simplement « Je t'aime aussi Dean. » en restant en suspend au dessus de lui durant quelques secondes.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » questionne le chasseur qui à présent se sent languir d'impatience.

« -Tu ne vas pas m'arrêter encore une fois ? » déclare-t-il l'air sérieux avec une pointe d'ironie.

« -Non. » sourit Dean.

« -Nous pouvons faire l'amour ? » en reprenant sa candeur habituelle.

L'aîné des Winchester éclate littéralement de rire quant à l'expression utilisée avec tant de sérieux et de sincérité par l'ange.

« -Oui Cas, nous pouvons faire l'amour. » un sourire implacable aux lèvres.

Il ne fallait pas lui redire deux fois…


End file.
